Todo por un accidente
by Dani-miau
Summary: El gran final!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Introduccion

Todo por un accidente  
Introducción  
Ya habían pasado 3 años desde que Harry y sus amigos habían terminado Hogwarts. Draco se les había unido en la lucha contra Lord Voldemort para poder salvar a su madre. Capturaron a todos los mortifagos y los mandaron a Azcaban. Narcisa se había casado con Remus Lupin y habían tenido un hijo pequeño.  
  
Draco trabajaba en el ministerio, era jefe del departamento de control de las artes oscuras (todavía quedaban algunos magos que la practicaban). Ginny estaba en el instituto de medicina mágica, era aprendiz de medimago, estaba en su ultimo año y tenía que hacer un practica, tenía que cuidar a alguien de verdad.  
**************  
  
Hola!!!!!!!!!! Supongo que ya descubrieron la trama, pero no importa. Solo la introducción va a ser corta, los demás capítulos son largos. Espero que les guste porque a mi si que me gusta.  
  
Nos vemos  
  
Daniela. 


	2. Capitulo 1

Todo por un accidente  
Capitulo 1  
Era media noche, la *mansión Malfoy* estaba totalmente oscura, solo estaba prendida el fuego de la chimenea de la sala en donde se encontraban Narcisa y Remus Lupin. Parecían estar esperando a alguien, de repente de la chimenea salió una chica, parecía tener unos 19 años. La joven tenía el pelo largo y rojo como el fuego. Esa chica era Virginia Weasley.  
  
-Justo a tiempo, dijo Ginny.  
  
-Disculpe, usted va a ser la enfermera?, le pregunto la Sra. Lupin un poco indecisa.  
  
-Si, aquí esta la carta de mi superior.  
  
Ginny le entregó a Narcisa una carta sellada con el signo del instituto mágico de medicina. Narcisa leyó detenidamente la carta y se sorprendió por el contenido de está.  
  
-Bueno, por lo que estoy leyendo, tu eres muy experimentada.  
  
-Si señora, Ginny todavía no sabia en que familia iba a trabajar.  
  
-Sígame, le pidió la Sra., Lupin.  
  
Narcisa guió a Ginny por unos pasadizos que llevaban a unas escaleras conectadas con el segundo piso. Su habitación estaba en ese piso. Sus cosas ya estaba allí. Se asombro al ver un cuarto tan grande y hermoso como ese. El cuarto era grande, tenía una cama inmensa de dorsel, a cada lado había una mesita de noche, Tenía un armario muy grande, un escritorio y al costado había un balcón que daba a la parte de atrás de la casa. Un hermoso paisaje se veía, Grande prados verde y no muy al fondo un pequeño manantial natural y una cascada.  
A Ginny le sorprendió que iba a trabajar con una familia tan millonaria.  
  
-"Ni que fuera a trabajar con los Malfoy", pensó Ginny.  
  
-Bueno, mejor descansa, ya mañana te presentare a mi hijo- le dijo Narcisa- y puedes llamarme Narcisa.  
  
-Entonces Narcisa, puede llamarme Ginny.  
  
Las dos sonrieron. Narcisa le dio las buenas noche a Ginny salió del cuarto. Lo primero que quería hacer Ginny era ordenar su ropa. La puso en el inmenso armario. Termino de arreglar sus cosas como a las 2 AM.  
  
-Mejor me acuesto, mañana será un gran día.  
A la mañana siguiente, Ginny se despertó muy temprano.  
  
-Gracias Hermione, dijo Ginny. El año pasado Hermione le había regalado un despertador muggle a Ginny.  
Se levanto de la cama, se fue al baño, se baño y salió a vestirse. Se vistió como muggle (jeans oscuros, chompa blanca y zapatillas) y se hizo una cola en el pelo.  
  
-Listo!!  
  
Salió del cuarto y en el camino se encontró con un niño pequeño.  
  
-Hola, le dijo  
  
-Hola, quien eres??, le pregunto el pequeño  
  
Ginny supuso que era hijo de Narcisa y pensó que era a él al que iba a cuidar.  
  
-Soy Ginny, dijo alegremente  
  
Ella estaba justamente parada al frente de la puerta del que iba a cuidar y ella no sabía eso. Se escucho un golpe y....  
  
**********  
  
*Mansión Malfoy*, Narcisa y Remus decidieron quedarse allí temporalmente hasta encontrar un lugar mejor en donde quedarse.  
**************  
  
Hola!!!!!!!!!! Supongo que ya descubrieron la trama, pero no importa. Solo la introducción va a ser corta, los demás capítulos son largos. Espero que les guste porque a mi si que me gusta.  
  
Nos vemos  
  
Daniela. 


	3. capitulo 2

Todo por un accidente  
Capitulo 2  
-¿QUÉ?!!!!  
  
-Cálmate hijo, es solo por un mes.  
  
-Pero es que no sabes quien es ella!!!  
  
-¿A que te refieres?, le pregunto Narcisa un poco asustada.  
  
-No tiene nada que ver con Voldemort, pero ...  
  
Narcisa parecía ahora mas tranquila  
  
-Solo que ...?, le pregunto a su hijo  
  
-Es un a Weasley.  
  
-Y que tiene?, no me digas que sigues con eso.  
  
-No madre es solo que ... es amiga de Potter, y puede que le diga como me paso esto- dijo señalando sus piernas- y se burle de mi, no creo soportar eso. -Y si le pedimos que no diga nada, además, parece buena persona, voy a llamarla.  
  
Draco no le dijo nada, solo la miro. Narcisa abrió la puerta y allí estaba Ginny y su pequeño (N/A: EL HIJO DE NARCISA!!!)  
  
-Ginny querida, puedes venir un momento, te voy a presentar a mi hijo.  
  
-Claro Narcisa.  
  
Narcisa abrió mas la puerta y la dejo entrar. Draco no quería verla, no soportaba que una Weasley se burle de él. Ginny primero se quedo sorprendida, iba a cuidar al gran "enemigo" de su hermano, pero sus pensamientos cambiaron, si Ron se enteraba que iba a cuidar a Malfoy.  
  
-"Ginny- se decía a si misma en la mente- no te descontroles, si lo haces bien pasas la prueba"  
  
-Bueno Ginny, él es mi hijo Draco, le dijo la Sra. Lupin.  
  
Ginny simplemente sonrió.  
  
-Hola, le dijo Ginny sonriente.  
  
Draco solo movió su cabeza como saludo  
  
-No es muy expresivo, le dijo Narcisa  
  
-Se nota, dijo Ginny en broma  
  
Draco simplemente voltio a verla y Narcisa sonrió.  
  
-Me voy, los dejo para que se conozcan, les dijo Narcisa y salió de cuarto.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio un rato y la primera en hablar fue Ginny  
  
-Y bien, que te paso?, le pregunto  
  
-Nada q..., Ginny lo interrumpió  
  
-Y ese "nada" te dejo sin poder caminar, le respondo Ginny.  
  
Draco solo la miro con odio.  
  
-Haz lo que quieras, le dijo Draco  
  
Ginny sonrió con un extraño brillo en los ojos, comenzó a mirar el cuarto y Bingo!, en el escritorio de Draco habían pluma y pergamino. SE acerco lentamente al escritorio y los cogió, estaba escribiendo algo, Draco solo la observaba. Dejo de escribir y se dirigió a él.  
Se paro al frente de la cama y saco su varita y le abrió el yeso.  
  
-PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO!!!???, le grito a Ginny  
  
-Chequeo matutino, le dijo  
  
Entonces comenzó a tocarle las piernas(N/A: NO PIENSEN MAL!!). Draco estaba completamente rojo mientras que Ginny solo tenía un leve sonrojo. De repente la sonrisa alegre de Ginny desapareció y se convirtió en un rostro serio.  
  
-Que ocurre?, le pregunto Draco nervioso  
  
-Quieres que te lo diga, le dijo  
  
Draco se le quedo mirando, como si fuera las respuesta mas obvia del mundo. Ginny sonrió con su respuesta.  
  
-No vas a poder caminar, le dijo normalmente  
  
-QUE!!!, todos en la mansión Malfoy se asustaron al escuchar tal grito.  
  
-Que no vas a ...,Draco la interrumpió  
  
-Ya te escuche, pero..., los doctores me dijeron que podría caminar dentro de una semana.  
  
-Pero supongo que tu no les haz hecho caso y haz tratado de caminar, verdad?  
  
Draco la miro sorprendido, como es que ella sabia todo eso.  
  
-Tienes golpes en las piernas, le dijo Ginny como si hubiera leído su mente.  
  
Draco se le quedo mirando y ella le sonrió.  
  
-Te voy a curar lo golpes y a ponerte un nuevo yeso.  
  
-Y por cuanto tiempo voy a estar con eso?, le pregunto Draco  
  
-Dejame ver- dijo Ginny pensativa, se quedo en silencio un rato mientras que Draco la miraba impaciente- un mes o menos.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Habían pasado dos días desde el "encuentro" de Draco y Ginny. No se llevaban muy bien, pero Ginny trataba de soportarlo. La rutina del día era: Levantarse, tomar desayuno, acompañara Draco y jugar con el hermano pequeño de Draco. No podía salir de la casa, era invierno.  
Draco pasaba todo el día en su cuarto, Ahora que tenía el nuevo yeso no podía mover las piernas, pero lo buena era que pasaba mas tiempo con su hermano ... y también con Ginny. 


	4. capitulo 3

Todo por un accidente  
Capitulo 3  
Ya había pasado 1 semana desde que Ginny había llegado a la mansión Malfoy y su relación con Draco iba mejorando poco a poco.  
Era domingo, Ginny ya estaba cansada de estar encerrada en un casa. Era mediodía, iba a sala y Narcisa y Remus estaban leyendo o hablando; Draco estaba en su cuarto revisando unos papeles del ministerio y el pequeño estaba jugando con Sirius.  
Se fue al cuarto de Draco y él seguía trabajando.  
  
-Es imposible!!, grito Ginny  
  
Draco levanto su vista hacia Ginny, la vio y volvió a su trabajo.  
  
-Es domingo, le seguía gritando  
  
-Quieres callarte, tengo que leer este informe, le respondió Draco  
  
-Pero es domingo, tenemos que salir o algo.  
  
-Tenemos? Y como quieres que salga??  
  
Ginny lo miro y sonrío  
  
-Entonces podemos hacer algo divertido en casa.  
  
-Tengo que terminar de leer este informe, Potter lo va a llevar mañana.  
  
-Puedes hacerlo mas tarde.  
  
Draco la ignoro y continuo leyendo.  
  
-Aburrido, le dijo Ginny y se fue.  
  
Draco dejo de leer por un momento. La miro y sonrío. Algunas veces podía ser tan tierna como una niña pequeña y ... Se detuvo, como era posible de que un Malfoy estuviera pensando eso de una Weasley. Simplemente era imposible.  
  
-Mejor continuo con el informe, se dijo asimismo.  
  
------------------------------------------  
Se había pasado toda la tarde revisando el informe y no había visto a Ginny desde la mañana, tenía hambre pero Ginny no aparecía. Escucho unas risas en el pasillo y la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Era su madre.  
  
-Hijo, Remus y yo vamos a salir con Eric, te vas a quedar con Ginny.  
  
-A donde van?, le pregunto.  
  
-No se, creo que al Londres Muggle. Eric nunca lo ha visto.  
  
-Madre, donde ... donde está Ginny?, le pregunto sonrojado.  
  
Narcisa se río.  
  
-Está abajo, un amigo suyo la ha venido a visitar. Bueno hijo ya me voy.  
  
Se le acerco y le beso en la frente. Después de eso, salió del cuarto.  
Draco se quedo en estado de shock, no sabia como reaccionar. Ginny estaba abajo con otro tipo. Se detuvo de nuevo, era imposible de que estuviera pensando eso, Ginny solo era su enfermera, solo eso.  
Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos o mejor dicho alguien.  
  
-Estas bien Draco?- le pregunto Ginny preocupada- te ves mas pálido de lo normal.  
  
Draco se voltio a verla. Se veía tan linda.  
  
-No es nada.  
  
-Bueno, quieres que te traiga algo de comer??, le pregunto Ginny.  
  
-Si por favor, me muero de hambre, le dijo riendo.  
  
Ginny le sonrío  
Draco tenía ganas de preguntarle con quien había estado pero no lo hizo.  
Se dio cuenta de que esos eran celos y también que estaba empezando a sentir algo por Ginny, pero... eso era imposible. 


	5. capitulo 4

Todo por un accidente  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
Se abrió la puerta, Draco se voltio para ver quien era.  
  
-Su cena Sr. Malfoy, le dijo Ginny en broma.  
  
-Gracias  
  
-Vamos sigue el juego, su cena Sr. Malfoy, repitió Ginny.  
  
Draco no sabia que decir, nunca había hecho eso.  
  
-Tonto, no importa, le dijo Ginny.  
  
Draco la miro sonriente, se acomodo y Ginny le servio la cena. Estaba comiendo mientras que Ginny lo observaba.  
  
-Tengo algo en la cara o que?, le pregunto Draco.  
  
Ginny reacciono, lo miro y se sonrojo .  
  
-Na... nada, le respondió tímidamente.  
  
Draco se sorprendió porque nunca había visto asía a Ginny.  
  
-Te sientes bien?-le pregunto Draco-nunca te había visto así.  
  
Ginny lo miro y luego sonrió  
  
-Bueno Draco, hay cosas de mi que no sabes .  
  
Draco la miro y continuo comiendo, Termino de comer y Ginny se llevo su cena a la cocina. Ya era hora de irse a dormir. Todas las noche Ginny le revisaba las piernas a Draco y esa noche no era la excepción. Draco ya estaba con su ropa de dormir cuando Ginny entro en su cuarto. Saco su varita y le abrió el yeso, del baño de Draco saco un frasco con una especie de crema azul adentro. Se puso un poco de esa crema en las manos y comenzó a sobarle las piernas a Draco (N/A: NO PIENSEN MAL!!!!! T_T). Termino de hacer su trabajo.  
  
-Buenas noches, le dijo Ginny. Estaba en la puerta cuando...  
  
-Ginny, la llamo Draco.  
  
Ginny se voltio a verlo y sus miradas se cruzaron, se quedaron mirándose por un rato y de repente las piernas de Ginny se pusieron en camino hacia la cama de Draco. Se arrodillo y quedaron cara a cara. Entonces Draco puso una de sus manos en la cara de Ginny y comenzó a acariciarla, Ginny automáticamente cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar. Abrió los ojos cuando Draco dejo de acariciarla. Él la estaba mirando, sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo. Estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro y sus respiraciones estaban agitadas. Se estaban acercando poco a poco cuando un trueno hizo temblar a las ventanas del cuarto. Eso hizo que los dos reaccionaran del trance en el que se encontraban, voltearon a ver hacia la ventana pero se dieron cuenta de la forma en la que se encontraban. Draco rápidamente saco sus manos de la cara de Ginny y ella se levanto bruscamente.  
  
-Eh, buenas... buenas noches, dicho esto camino rápidamente hacia la puerta. Cuando llego a su cuarto se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente rojo, su respiración era entrecortada. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, iba a besar a Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Mejor me voy a la cama, se dijo a si misma.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
En el cuarto de Draco  
  
Ginny salió casi corriendo y él se quedo viéndola, estaba a punto de besarla pero por esa estúpida tormenta. Abrió los ojos, iba a besar a Ginny y..., estaba pensando esas cosa de nuevo, él no podía, era imposible, un Malfoy y una Weasley, nadie lo iba a entender.  
  
-Mejor me duermo, se dijo a si mismo.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ya era media noche y Ginny no podía dormir, la tormenta había empeorado y ahora era con truenos y todo.  
  
Se levanto sobresaltada de su cama, le tenía pavor a los truenos. Salió de su cama, camino lentamente hacia la puerta, otro trueno la estremeció, abrió la puerta. A Ginny no le gustaban las noches con tormenta y era peor en la mansión Malfoy.  
  
Camino lentamente hacia la habitación de Draco. En su casa cuando había una tormenta se iba al cuarto de los gemelos, se sentía segura con ellos. Otro trueno la trajo de vuelta, camino rápidamente hacia el cuarto de Draco, abrió lentamente la puerta y lo vio, allí estaba él durmiendo, se quedo un rato viéndolo, se veía tan bien.  
  
Ginny ya había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia Draco y los había aceptado. Otro trueno la trajo a la realidad. Entro rápidamente a la habitación de Draco, se acerco lentamente, iba a despertarlo cuando...  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,  
  
Draco de despertó asustado por el grito de Ginny.  
  
-QUE OCURRE?, le grito Draco.  
  
Ginny lo estaba abrazando por la cintura, Draco la miro y Ginny señalo la ventana, Draco voltio a ver a la ventana y encontró una lechuza tocando con su pico la ventana. Draco rió.  
  
-Es solo una lechuza, le dijo poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Ginny. Ella abrió los ojos y miro a la ventana. Se paro y le abrió la ventana.  
  
-Traer un mensaje de Rem, dijo Ginny  
  
-Y que dice?, le pregunto Draco.  
  
Ginny comenzó a leer la carta.  
  
Draco,  
  
Tu madre, Eric y yo estamos bien, nos vamos a quedar en el Calderón Chorreante solo por esta noche, aquí hay una tormenta terrible, mañana vamos a estar el la casa por la tarde, Narcisa quiere hacer unas compras.  
  
Cuídense  
  
Remus.  
  
-Así que allá esta pero que acá, dijo Draco.  
  
Ginny lo miro y camino lentamente hacia su cama.  
  
-Puedo dormir contigo esta noche??,  
  
-QUE?!?!?!?! -Vamos, es que...  
  
-Ja, le tienes miedo a los truenos.  
  
Ginny estaba completamente roja.  
  
-POR FAVOR, le pidió.  
  
-Esta bien pero...  
  
Draco no pudo terminar de hablar porque Ginny ya estaba acurrucada en el otro lado de la cama.  
  
-Hasta mañana, le dijo este.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Que tal???, una cosa Draco no puede caminar, por eso Ginny se queda con él, es por eso titulo.  
  
Daniela. 


	6. capitulo 5

Todo por un accidente  
  
Capitulo 5  
  
Los rayos del sol pasaban por los vidrios de la ventana. Draco abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver algo rojo cerca de su cara, era algo rojo suave y olía a fresas. Inconscientemente puso su cara sobre esa "cosa" roja, sintió que se movía y abrió los ojos como platos. Era Ginny, se había acordado que ayer en la noche, ella había quedado a dormir. Cuando abrió los ojos totalmente se sorprendió por lo que vio, él estaba echado con Ginny en su costado abrazándolo. Quiso levantarla pero no pudo.  
  
-Vamos Gin, levántate, le dijo mientras que la empujaba suavemente.  
  
Ginny solamente decía "mmm..." y se acurrucaba mas a Draco. De repente alguien toco la puerta, Draco voltio a ver quien era, un estúpido elfo domestico.  
  
-Que quieres??  
  
-Eh, señor, buscan a la señorita, señor.  
  
-Quien la busca??  
  
-Eh, una señora, señor, es del instituto mágico de medicina, señor.  
  
-Dígale que ya va.  
  
-Si señor.  
  
El elfo salió del cuarto. Draco se voltio a ver a Ginny, ella seguía durmiendo. Cogió la cara de Ginny y se acerco lentamente hacia ella pero de repente ella empezó a levantarse, él rápidamente se acomodo el la cama y cogió "El Profeta" para que Ginny no viera su cara roja, Ginny comenzó a estirarse lentamente.  
  
-Buenos días, le dijo a Draco. Él movió la cabeza en forma de saludo.  
  
-Te esperan abajo, le dijo Draco.  
  
-Quien?, le pregunto Ginny.  
  
-Alguien del instituto.  
  
Ginny abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo y salió corriendo del cuarto de Draco. Él escucho un alboroto en el cuarto de al costado y alguien bajar las escaleras rápidamente.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny llegó rápidamente a la sala y allí estaba la directora del instituto.  
  
-Srta. Virginia!, un gusto en verla de nuevo, le dijo.  
  
-Buenos días Srta., le dijo Ginny tímidamente.  
  
Se sentaron y la directora le pidió un informe del paciente. Ginny le contó desde los golpes de las piernas de Draco hasta sus caminatas en el jardín (N/A: no se me ocurrió otra cosa).  
  
-Bueno, por lo que me a contado- le dijo la directora- ya es hora de que comience el tratamiento para que el Sr. Malfoy pueda caminar.  
  
-Si, dijo Ginny.  
  
-Y también, Srta. Weasley, vengo a decirle que ya paso la prueba, felicidades!!  
  
Ginny no sabia como reaccionar, así que lo único que hizo fue estrecharse la mano con la directora.  
  
-Te vamos a mandar tu diploma vía lechuza, bueno me voy.  
  
Le volvió a estrechar la mano y desapareció por la chimenea. Ginny estaba contentísima, cuando la directora se fue, ella se fue corriendo por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Draco, abrió la puerta de golpe y abrazo a Draco por el cuello. Lo había tomado por sorpresa pero cuando sintió que Ginny lo estaba abrazando se sonrojo.  
  
-Que te pasa?, le pregunto Ginny.  
  
-Na... nada, estoy bien, le respondió.  
  
-Adivina que- le pregunto y Draco la miro-vamos adivina.  
  
-Eres novia de Potter, le dijo burlonamente.  
  
-Vamos.  
  
-No se, no se me ocurre nada.  
  
-Tonto, ya pase el examen!, le dijo muy emocionada.  
  
-Felicidades!!!, le dijo Draco pero en el fondo estaba triste, dentro de una semana SU Ginny se iba y él todavía no le decía sus sentimientos, cada vez que iba a hacerlo se descontrolaba.  
  
-Pero voy a quedarme hasta que puedas caminar, le dijo Ginny sonriente.  
  
-Entonces ya voy a poder caminar, le dijo emocionado.  
  
Esta vez fue él quien la abrazo. Se fueron separando lentamente y se quedaron mirando por un rato. Se fueron acercando lentamente, iba a pasar lo que ellos dos esperaban por tanto tiempo, primero sus labios se rozaron pero después el beso se hizo mas apasionado. Se besaron hasta que los dos no pudieron mas, tenían que respirar, se miraron mientras que sonreían, los dos sabían que con ese ansiado beso habían transmitido todos lo sentimientos que sentían uno con el otro.  
  
-Ponte algo cómodo- dijo Ginny- hoy vamos empezar el tratamiento.  
  
Draco asintió con la cabeza y Ginny salió del cuarto.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ya estaban en el jardín, Draco caminaba con dificultad pero cada vez caminaba mejor. Draco se sentía un poco incomodo con Ginny, desde que habían llegado al jardín no se habían vuelto a hablar.  
  
-Eh... Gin.  
  
Ginny se voltio para ver a Draco.  
  
-Dime, le dijo.  
  
-Bueno, sobre lo que paso arriba yo...  
  
Ginny lo miro sonriente.  
  
-No te preocupes Draco- él la miro- porque yo... yo he esperado ese beso desde hace mucho.  
  
Draco miro a Ginny sorprendido. Ella continuo.  
  
-Te quiero Draco.  
  
Draco miro tiernamente a Gin.  
  
-Yo también Virginia. Y dicho esto camino lentamente hacia ella, se miraron por unos segundos y luego profundizaron su amor con un tierno beso.  
  
*************************************  
  
Que tal??  
  
El siguiente capitulo va a ser el ultimo y a mi parecer es triste. No les quiero adelantar nada, así que espérense hasta el final.  
  
Nos Vemos.  
  
Daniela 


	7. capitulo 6 FINAL

Todo por un accidente  
  
Capitulo 6  
  
Ya había pasado una semana, Draco ya podía caminar un poco mejor pero todavía no tenia mucha fuerza en las piernas. Él y Ginny habían decidido mantener su relación en secreto. Draco no quería que su madre se enterara.  
  
-Vamos Draco, tienes que alcanzarme, le decía Ginny mientras que corría. El tratamiento de hoy era correr, eso era lo único que faltaba.  
  
-Espérame Gin, no puedo correr tan rápido, le decía Draco tratando de alcanzarla.  
  
Era sábado, el único día en el que Narcisa estaba el la casa, ellos no podían hacer nada.  
  
Ginny seguía corriendo, Draco ya la estaba alcanzando. Logro alcanzarla y la atrapo, se tiraron en el césped, Draco encima de Ginny. Él se le fue acercando lentamente para besarla.  
  
-Draco espera.  
  
-Que pasa?  
  
-Narcisa puede vernos.  
  
-Pero Gin- Ginny lo miro severamente- de acuerdo.  
  
Draco se levanto con dificultad.  
  
-Draco, hijo.  
  
Escucharon una voz que provenía de la casa, era Narcisa.  
  
-Que pasa madre?, pregunto Draco sonrojado.  
  
-Ha llegado una invitación para el baile del ministerio. Rem y yo vamos a ir.  
  
-Yo también voy madre.  
  
-Pero hijo no creo que sea prudente.  
  
-No te preocupes Narcisa, Draco esta como nuevo.  
  
Con ese comentario Draco se sonrojo.  
  
-Bueno entonces, con quien vas a ir?  
  
Draco y Ginny se miraron.  
  
-Creo hijo, que mejor sería que vayas con Ginny.  
  
- Si madre.  
  
-Entonces Ginny, tenemos que ir de compras.  
  
-Claro!.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ya eran las 6 de la tarde, Ginny estaba en la habitación de Narcisa arreglándose para el baile del ministerio.  
  
-No se Narcisa, me siento extraña con este vestido, dijo Ginny que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de seda, le quedaba precioso.  
  
-Vamos Ginny, te ves preciosa en ese vestido, pero lo único que falta es tu peinado.  
  
Entonces Narcisa se acerco a un cajón y de él saco un libro pequeño, comenzó a ojearlo y paro casi al final.  
  
-Que tal este?, le pregunto. Ginny se voltio para ver, el peinado era uno simple, el pelo suelto con unos cuantos mechones rebeldes que caían en su cara. Miro a Narcisa, ella le estaba sonriendo, entonces acepto.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
-No se están demorando mucho???, pregunto Draco un poco nervioso.  
  
-No te preocupes Draco, le dijo Remus.  
  
Primero bajo Narcisa con un vestido negro y largo.  
  
-Te ves maravillosa querida, dijo Remus.  
  
-Gracias amor.  
  
-Y Ginny?, pregunto Draco ansioso.  
  
-Cálmate hijo, ya baja.  
  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos, tengo que prepararme para el discurso entrada. Entonces desaparecieron por la chimenea.  
  
Draco se quedo solo en la sala esperando a Ginny. Cinco minutos mas después bajo Ginny. Draco se quedo sorprendido, se veía mas linda de lo normal.  
  
-Que tal?, le pregunto Ginny sonrojada.  
  
-Te ves preciosa, le respondió Draco acercando se a ella.  
  
-De verdad?, pregunto Ginny alegremente.  
  
-Claro amor, dijo acercándose mas, se miraron a los ojos y se besaron.  
  
Después de un rato tomados de las manos llegaron l gran salón del ministerio.  
  
-Hey Draco!!, escucharon una voz masculina, los 2 se voltearon a ver quien era.  
  
-Blaise amigo, entonces Draco y Blaise se dieron un fuerte abrazo.  
  
-Me sorprende ver sabes, no pensé que vendrías, con lo de tus piernas y todo eso, buena ya sabes.  
  
-Claro.  
  
-Y quien es esta bella señorita que te acompaña??, pregunto Blaise besando la mano de Ginny y está se sonrojo.  
  
-Es mi novia, dijo de frente un poco molesto. Blaise se sorprendió con la respuesta de su amigo mientras que Ginny lo miraba interrogativamente.  
  
La expresión de Blaise cambio de repente.  
  
-Encantado.  
  
-Igualmente, le respondió Ginny.  
  
-Blaise Zabini, le dijo estrechándole la mano. Ginny sonrió.  
  
-Virginia Weasley.  
  
Blaise miro a Draco extrañado y lo vio sorprendido pero después puso un rostro sereno. Blaise entendió todo.  
  
-Bueno amigo, te has llevado una verdadera belleza.  
  
Ginny se sonrojo ante este comentario.  
  
-Claro, dijo Draco abrazando a Ginny.  
  
-Bueno me voy, estoy buscando a Potter.  
  
-Y para que?  
  
-Quiero ver como va el equipo. Adiós.  
  
-Gusto en conocerte Blaise!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
El baile ya había dado comienzo, habían algunas parejas bailando y otras simplemente sentadas disfrutando de una buena conversación. Pero había una pareja en especial que estaba casi escondida.  
  
-Me extraña algo, dijo Ginny  
  
-Que cosa?  
  
-Que no haya visto a mi hermano.  
  
-Y quieres que venga a malograrnos la noche, dijo Draco dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Ginny. Ella sonrió.  
  
-Claro que no, dijo devolviéndole el beso.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ya era el día siguiente y Ginny se levanto muy temprano. Tenía que ir al instituto. Salió se su habitación y se fue a la de Draco, él no estaba allí. Camino hacia el bacón de la habitación, lo vio jugando con su hermano en el jardín, se le quedo mirando un rato. Vio que una lechuza venia hacia ella. A Draco lo debió la lechuza y vio a Ginny, vio que recibía la carta, vio que sonreía pero también vio que algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Fue corriendo hacia su habitación pero ella ya no estaba allí, escucho un llanto que provenía del otro cuarto, el de Ginny.  
  
Fue a la habitación, trato de abrir la puerta pero no pudo, entonces Ginny rápidamente abrió la puerta ya abrazo a Draco.  
  
-Draco!, dijo Ginny mientras que lloraba.  
  
-Ginny, que pasa?, le pregunto Draco mientras que la llevaba adentro. Ginny no podía responderle, Draco vio una carta arrugada en la mano derecha de Ginny.  
  
-Que es eso?, le pregunto.  
  
-Nada... nada importante, le respondió Ginny.  
  
Entonces Draco le quito la carta y comenzó a leerla.  
  
Estimada Srta. Weasley:  
  
Tenemos el agrado de informarle que usted a sido aceptada para trabajar en el hospital privado de Salem. Le rogamos se presente en plazo máximo de una semana.  
  
ATTE.  
  
Rufeus White  
Director del plantel  
  
Draco termino de leer la carta , estaba alegre por Ginny pero esta vez, ella se iba y para siempre. Sabia que Ginny quería ir pero que no quería dejarlo.  
  
-Sabes Draco, no voy a aceptar el trabajo- dijo Ginny mientras que sonreía- voy a quedarme aquí, contigo.  
  
Draco la miro tiernamente.  
  
-Ginny- dijo abrazándola- creo que deberías ir- Ginny lo miro- es una gran oportunidad para ti, no quiero que la pierdas por mi culpa.  
  
-Pero Draco...  
  
-No Ginny, no debes desperdiciarla y sabes una cosa?, yo siempre voy a estar aquí esperándote.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Estaban en un aeropuerto muggle, Ginny tenia que irse. Esa era la ultima vez que se iban a ver.  
  
-Nos vemos amor.  
  
-Hasta luego cariño.  
  
FIN 


End file.
